


In The Line Of Duty // Minsung Cop AU

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I love you so so much." He turned around to see the paramedics and his fellow officers lined up behind him, hats to their chest and some with tears running down their faces.





	In The Line Of Duty // Minsung Cop AU

"Its okay," Jisung said, clutching Minhos hand so tightly that his knuckles turned white as he gasped for air.

"Its just a s-scratch." He kept a small smile on his face, with the hope of reassuring his lover that he was ok. 

He coughed, causing him to cry out in agony as tears filled his eyes. his lungs burned as his life dripped out of him through the gaping wound in his abdomen.

"Why did you do it," Minho all but yelled, tears running down his face and onto the pavement below them, mixing with the pooling red blood staining the black pavement.

"Why did you do it." he sobbed, his voice cracking as he clutched Jisungs shirt in one hand and his bruised hand in the other. 

"Why do you always have to play hero. I would've been fine, we had a plan! We always-" he stopped as another sob was ripped from his throat and more tears cascaded down his cheeks, burning the multiple scratches and cuts he had sustained just moments earlier.

"We always have a plan." He whimpered as he looked down at jisung.

His hand was cold and his eyes were fluttering shut. He was dying and anyone with eyes could see that. 

"Jisung open your eyes, love please open your eyes. your gonna be okay... y-your gonna be okay." His shoulders shuddered as he cried.

Jisung lifted his arm, wincing from the pain in his stomach. He placed his blood stained fingers on Minhos cheek weakly, forcing the broken hearted boy to meet his gaze. 

"I love you Minho." He said, his voice wavering and his arm dropping as he groaned.

"No. No. That sounds to much like a goodbye Sungie, I already told you, your gonna be fine. Okay?"

Sirens blared somewhere in the distance and Minho prayed for them to hurry as he didnt know how much longer Jisung could hold on. 

"See, the paramedics are on the way, they are gonna help you and then we are gonna go home and snuggle up on the couch and watch one of the stupid dramas you love so much while we eat food that we probably shouldnt. You are gonna be okay." Minho said, trying to reassure himself more than Jisung at this point. 

"We are gonna get married and grow old together. We will have the most beautiful wedding, just like you always wanted, okay Sungie?" He said looking down at his fiance only to meet dull eyes focused on nothing. 

"No, no, no, S-sung. Jisung wake up, open your eyes for me please. you cant die, you cant. You promised me, you p-promised me you... you promised me you wouldnt l-leave me." Minho wailed clutching Jisungs uniform tightly as he buried his face in his chest. 

"You promised me you would stay." He whispered as his tears soaked the navy fabric. Minho sat up, staring at his lovers face, before gently closing his eyes and leaving a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you sungie." he said, unclasping the badge from his chest and clutching it in his shaking hands. 

"I love you so, so much." He turned around to see the paramedics and his fellow officers lined up behind him, hats to their chest and some with tears running down their faces. 

The whole situation felt staged, as if he were watching it through a screen. It felt like, as soon as Minho felt like it, he could change the channel. Like he would blink and find himself cuddled up on the couch with his arms wrapped around Jisungs waist. But seeing their co-workers, their friends, their family, all lined up with tears running down their cheeks made it click. This was real. He couldnt run away from this. He wouldnt open his eyes and find himself in Sungs safe embrace. The love of his life, his boyfriend of nearly 10 years, his fiance, his Sungie, was dead.

Minho turned back to Jisung and buried his face back into his chest, trying to get as close to him as possible, and let out another heart wrenching sob. He was gone.

"May officer Han rest in peace," someone muttered from behind them, everyone repeating the phrase.

Eventually someone pulled Minho off of the fallen officer, as he screamed and fought, and the medics placed his cold body into a body bag.

Minho watched, tears streaming down his red face, as they loaded his body into the ambulance. When the truck began to pull away Minhos legs gave out and he crashed against the concrete.


End file.
